


Love is not essential for sex

by mikhailosbitch



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich Week, Gallavich Week 2017, M/M, Mentions of 3x06, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikhailosbitch/pseuds/mikhailosbitch
Summary: Yevgeny wants to know if that sex and making a baby thing would work without the love thing. His teacher says, technically yes, but you shouldn’t ever have sex without the love thing.That is when he starts to wonder.Or: Yevgeny starts asking questions





	Love is not essential for sex

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it’s me again with a new fic for Gallavich Week B 2017, today it’s the theme Ten years later.  
> Once again, I'm not really sure how I feel about this story so I would love to hear what you think about it!

The first time Yevgeny hears about sex he is five years old and at a friend’s house. During a very interesting conversation about where babies come from, his best friend Oscar tells him that babies are created during sex.

And they leave it at that because Oscar doesn’t know more.

 

The second time the topic comes up is when he is in first grade. Their teacher explains to them that when a man and a woman love each other very much they have sex and eventually get a baby. She also explains how exactly the man and the woman actually make the baby, earning shrieking from the girls and weird looks from the boys. When the teacher is done explaining her whole head is red from embarrassment and when she asks if anyone has questions every little student raises their hand.

Yevgeny wants to know if that sex and making a baby thing would work without the love thing. His teacher says, technically yes, but you shouldn’t ever have sex without the love thing.

That is when he starts to wonder.

 

In the following years, he learns two things about sex. Okay, he hears about all the ways you can do it and that baby making doesn’t have to be the goal of it all but he learns two other very important things as well. One, love is definitely not essential for sex, nice try Mrs Langley, and two, the question of how _he_ was brought into this world is forbidden.

 

Whenever Yevgeny asks, he is distracted until he forgets the topic and as he becomes older and doesn’t buy this manipulation anymore he gets shut down.

While his friends complain about the embarrassing stories their parents tell them about their birth, Yevgeny is quiet and wonders why the hell he knows _nothing_ neither regarding his birth nor his early childhood.

 

Well, he does get why it is a touchy subject. He knows he doesn’t exactly have a normal family. Kind of having three parents isn’t even that uncommon anymore. But the fact that he has two gay dads one of which is divorced from his mom and they still all manage to get along these days does cause some surprised and sometimes dirty looks and comments.

For Yev it’s normalcy. He knows that he must have been an accident. He knows his parents don’t hold that against him. He knows that shit happens and you have sex with people you don’t love and all over sudden someone is pregnant. Common events, especially in the South Side.

And still, he wants to know. How exactly this whole thing, that is his family, happened. He deserves to know.

The only problem is that his parents won’t tell him.

 

“Sometimes it’s better to not know certain things” Ian says every time Yevgeny dares to mention the issue and when he presses, his mom tells him “The past is the past” in Russian and his dad says nothing, just stares somewhere. Anywhere but him.

And to be honest, Yevgeny is fed up with their bullshit. He’s thirteen. He can handle shit. He knows about the fucked up things his relatives have done in the past, about the coke incident, horror thanksgiving, abusive alcoholic grandfathers, his grandpa’s attempt to beat his son to death when he came out. That grandad is in prison, Yev has never met him and he never will if he can help it.

So he just _doesn’t_ _get_ why everybody seems to freak out whenever he asks. Do they really think he’s just gonna drop it? If anything, it makes him even more curious.

And scared. Though that doesn’t change the fact that he wants to know.

 

*

 

Ian almost forgets the lasagna in the oven because he’s busy shoving his tongue down Mickey’s throat. Before he can set an alarm for when to take the food out he gets a little distracted by his boyfriend and they end up on the sofa in a full on make out session. Really, it is embarrassing. Fifteen years together and they still go at it like teenagers. Ian doesn’t mind one bit.

Though, he does mind the loud knocking on the door which forces him to stop from attacking Mickey’s mouth and sigh in annoyance. It’s probably Lana and Yev and they are _early_. To be honest, Ian had hoped him and Mickey could have squeezed in a quickie before their house is occupied by a nosy teenager, that is about to hit the worst years of puberty, for the weekend.

They try to slow down when Yev is over because no one needs to see or hear their parents being all over each other, Ian is speaking from experience here.

But their over-punctual arrival saves them all from eating burned dinner because in that moment Ian remembers the poor lasagna.

 

Cursing he runs into the kitchen while Mickey makes his way to the front door. It’s indeed Ian’s sort-of-son and and his sort-of-ex-rival and Ian smiles as he listens to them because Svetlana and Mickey immediately start bantering and he can basically feel Yev rolling his eyes at them.

One moment later Yev comes into the kitchen, hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.

“Hey” he greets.

“Hey! Can you get me a coaster?”

“Sure.” He grabs a coaster from the cabinet and places it on the table so Ian can set the casserole down. Ian made Mickey lay the table so they are ready to eat and slump down on their seats.

Svetlana sniffs. “Smells burned.”

Mickey points to the flyers that litter their coffee table. “There you go, take-out pizza. You pay.”

Lana just rolls her eyes and holds out her plate for Ian to get her some food.

They eat and chatter, Svetlana shitting on every single one of her employees, Yev vaguely answering questions about school in perfect I-have-absolutely-no-interest-in-talking-about-anything-school- related manner, and Ian and Mickey kick their feet under the table because they are fucking ridiculous.

It’s like every other Friday night except Yevgeny pokes his food just a little too much before eating it and fidgets with his fingers and the water glass, and the look on his face says he’s definitely hatching something.

 

Ian knows better than to ask, though. When Yev has something on his mind he comes to them if and when he wants to and nothing shuts someone down as easily as a nosy parent.

So Ian waits patiently until Yevgeny approaches him as they clean up the kitchen. Mickey and Svetlana are at the table when Yev steps closer.

“Hey, Ian?” His voice is sounds small. Anxious.

“Yeah?”

“Can I… talk to you for a sec? Alone?” His eyes dart nervously towards his parents in the living room but they are busy picking a movie as long as it’s still only two people fighting about what to watch.

“Mick? Lana?” Ian calls out and Yevgeny’s eyes widen in shock, he frantically shakes his head. “I’m just gonna explain Yev some shit for English, shouldn’t take long.”

“Why you gotta do that shit now? We got all weekend” Mickey calls back as Yev and Ian exit the kitchen.

“True, but you two are gonna take forever to choose a movie so we might as well make use of that time.” Mickey shoots him a weird look that tells Ian he knows something is up but he doesn’t press the issue and turns around just in time to stop Svetlana from plugging Dirty Dancing in. Like every other girly shit-movie they own it was a gift from Mandy.

Ian ushers Yev through the hallway and into his room, before Svetlana can get suspicious too, and closes the door behind them.

“What’s up?” he asks as Yevgeny sits down on his bed, hands tucked under his thighs. There is a short moment of silence and Ian half-expects Yevgeny to come out to him but then he opens his mouth and says “I have a right to know.” He seems determined, jaw set and eyes slightly narrowed like he’s ready to fight.

 

“Know what?” Ian says, even though he is almost certain that he knows what is about to come. Shit.

“I want to know how exactly I happened. How this family happened. I need to know.” Ian sighs. Even in his own hears it’s too long and shaky.

“Yev, we talked about this. Sometimes it’s better-“

“Cut the bullshit!” Yevgeny interrupts with a sharp voice, a lot different from the one he used in the kitchen. “I know it’s bad okay? You guys are keeping that shit from me for a reason, that’s why I came to you. I mean you obviously didn’t do the fucking but you know the whole story. And you’re gonna tell me.” Underneath his demanding tone Ian can hear the sadness. The betrayal. Yevgeny feels betrayed and he has every right to do so.

 

Ian has feared this day for years and now that it’s there he doesn’t know what to do. They have talked about this. Well, Svetlana and him have while Mickey stared down at the floor, hands clenched into fists, silent. All those conversation end without a result, they keep running in a circle, both torn between saving Yevgeny from the truth and being honest.

And now Ian has absolutely know idea how to deal with this. He opens his mouth, not even sure what he is going to say, when Yevgeny beats him to it.

 

“You and dad already were a thing before I was born, right?” Yevgeny knows vaguely about their early struggles, the tip-toeing and hiding so he knows better that to say “together”.

“Yeah” Ian says after a short pause.

“So why did dad marry mom? Just because he didn’t want anyone to ask questions? Because mom was pregnant? But why did they even have sex in the first place, I mean he could have just said he fucked girls, no need to actually do it.” These are a lot of questions, totally reasonable questions and Yevgeny sounds so confused. Afraid.

 

“Was it to get his dad off his back?”

 

It is alarmingly close to the truth and yet so wrong and Ian is scared Yevgeny is about to guess what happened.

So he speaks.

Because Yevgeny is indeed right. He deserves to know. And because he looks almost desperate, his blue eyes silently pleading him to just fucking _tell him the truth_.

So Ian does. Because he can’t lie to Yevgeny’s face about this.

 

He wants to make _this_ as light as possible while sticking to the truth. “You know, Terry didn’t find out that Mickey is gay at your christening. He knew before that.”

“So he forced him to get married to a woman? To mom?”

“…Yeah.”

Yevgeny nods, looks down, and draws his brows in confusion. “But why did they have, you know, sex? And why didn’t they use protection? I mean it wasn’t like he held a gun at their heads and watched.”

 

He looks up exactly as Ian’s expression falls.

Yevgeny’s eyes widen as they stare at each other and Ian feels tears pooling in the corners of his own. Fuck.

 

“He did?” His voice is barely above a whisper, full of shock and disbelief. “Watched them?”

“And held a gun at them.”

The memory is as vivid as it was yesterday. Svetlana, a nameless whore at that time, walking in in cheap high heels, smudged eye-liner in her face, gaze empty. Mickey on the couch in nothing but his boxers, bloody and beaten from earlier when Terry walked in on them.

Ian will never forget the look on Mickey’s face when he saw Svetlana entering the house. The hint of a smile for the split of a second with glassy eyes that screamed utter capitulation and fucking _relief_. Because in that moment Mickey knew it was gonna be _him_. And that nothing more would happen to Ian.

He swallows the bile rising in his throat.

 

“How did he find out?” Yevgeny has gone white and his hands are shaking. He looks crushed. But he asks nonetheless.

“He caught us together.” And before Yev asks he adds “And called someone to send Svetlana over, only that we didn’t know she was Svetlana at that time.” He doesn’t go on.

 

“You saw it?” Ian nods. Can’t say it.

 

It’s all a blurry haze from there. Through teary eyes he sees the door opening and Mickey and Svetlana rushing inside, both going straight for their son. Yev tries to fight them off, too overwhelmed with what Ian just told him but Mickey doesn’t let him. He is on his knees, wraps his arms around Yevgeny who is still sitting on the bed, and tells him that he loves him. And the whole truth. That, yes, he was a shit father at the beginning, that he couldn’t even look at him at first. But that Yevgeny accepted him just like that when Mickey came back and that he showed him how _fucking_ amazing he is. That every time he looks at his son Mickey feels nothing but pride and love, so much that it is fucking embarrassing and Yevgeny huffs out a small laugh at that.

Then it’s Svetlana’s turn and while she soothes her son in Russian Mickey walks to Ian and pulls him close. Ian slings his arms around him, _clings_ on to him.

“I’m sorry.” He’s crying in Mickey’s shoulder, “I didn’t know what to do, he just asked and said he deserved to know and then he basically guessed and, fuck, I don’t know, I told him.”

“Hey.” Mickey pulls away but only to grab Ian’s head, hands framing his face. “Ian. Fuck, please stop crying. It’s okay.”

 

They spend ten minutes crying in Yevgeny’s room. Even Svetlana sheds a tear.

After that, they watch a movie. A shitty girls movie but Mickey makes snarky comments about what a shit show this is the whole time and every time Ian glances at Yevgeny he sees him either laughing at his dad’s complaining or staring at the TV, or more like into empty space.

It’s not good, that’s for sure but it could be worse.

He has no idea how Yevgeny might react in the long-term. And how they’re gonna deal with that.

But for now, it’s okay. The air isn’t full of tension and Yevgeny isn’t egg shell white anymore. And maybe, Ian isn’t entirely sure, he even looks a little relieved. Because he knows now.

 

It’s a start.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I gave it kind of an open ending because to be honest I have no idea how Yevgeny might actually be affected by this, especially in the long-term.  
> Any kind of feedback would be much appreciated! <3


End file.
